Some previous attempts to use mobile device location information to make decisions regarding security access have drawbacks.
GPS systems are commonly used to provide location information, however, those systems require GPS to run, which uses battery power to operate and require additional processes, such as a GPS application, to operate. Moreover, GPS may not operate well in buildings or vehicles due to poor transmission of GPS signals. In many cases, a GPS signal is not available due to some sort of interference (naturally occurring or man-made).
Running GPS may also compromise an end user's privacy. Mobile device original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) and many application developers often make use of GPS function for uses that invades an individual's privacy without the end user's explicit knowledge. Moreover, if a mobile device is impacted by malware, the GPS function could add more info details for attackers to locate the end user and thus compromise their security. Many mobile apps demand/require access to GPS data which again weakens one's ability to limit who is tracking them.
Other systems for providing location information rely on systems such as WiFi connection (or WLAN), a wireless beacon or a relay device in the immediate vicinity of the access location, such as at the ground floor entrance of a building. These types of systems generally require some form of digital ID on the mobile device, such as a smartphone, to be mapped or authenticated to the local wireless network which implies WiFi app or modem needs to be enabled by the end user. Users may often not have their mobile device set to have WiFi enabled or “ON”, and the use of WiFi will often drain battery usage. This is the similar scenario when attempting to use another wireless technology such as Bluetooth and Bluetooth Low Energy as both these wirelesses technologies also require apps on the device, an enabled modem and a pairing to the local Bluetooth server. In all of these types of systems, the smartphone itself, loaded and configured apps, and a specific modem turned “ON” are necessary to enable access.
Applications that use wireless connections to determination location generally require the smartphone to have an installed application on the device to communicate with the wireless service provider to transmit its position. The service provider needs to provide an application program interface (API) of some kind that would define how to receive the coordinates from the smartphone and where/how to transmit them to the electronic access control unit. Additionally, in this type of system, the geo-location info is often the sole method provided to enable door access without requiring additional identification of the individual. This also may mean added complexity for providing access services and additional drain on the mobile device since an app and other mobile modules are required to establish connectivity.
Other systems require a mobile device to provide identification information to an external service which uses the information to locate the individual. This type of solution is invasive since the end user's devices are required to communicate with an external tracking system to enable location services. These types of system will similarly often require an invasion of the end user's privacy.
Some previous location verification systems require a user to call an authentication server which then verifies their voice print, and then the authentication server queries the wireless provider to acquire the location of the phone. Requesting a person's location from a wireless provider may not be permissible in various jurisdictions due to privacy laws which often forbids providers from tracking customers unless there is a request by law enforcement.
Other systems may attempt to use triangulation through cellular signal strength measurements, but will also often require the installation of an application on the mobile device.